The New Duel King
by kaizerghost03
Summary: Years has passed after the adopted son of the legendary king of games went to Duel Academy. Better summary inside the story . OCxOC and JadenxAlexis


The New Duel King!

For the disclaimer I invited the one and only Jaden Yuki, Yugi Muto and my fictional character Blake Muto

K.G.: Hey Jaden, Yugi and Blake

Jaden: O hey Kaizer G. thanks for inviting Me, Blake and Yugi

Yugi: Hey Kaizer nice to meet you

K.G.: Hey guys nice to see you in person

Blake: Kaizer long time no see

Jaden: Hey Kaizer will there be any pairings in this story

K.G.: I'm not telling you just go read the story.

Jaden: Ok then

K.G.: Can we go now to the **Disclaimer?**

Yugi: Kaizerghost3 does not own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Jaden: Neither **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

Blake: But he owns me.

Jaden: And he also doesn't own the song Wild Drive Wild & Delicates does.

K.G.: Thanks guys now on with the story

Summary: This story is about a boy named Blake who the Legendary King of Games Yugi Muto adopted.

A Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Tag Force Crossover Story

On with the story

" Hey Jaden let's duel!" Blake shouted

" Why all this suddenly Blake?" Jaden answered

" Just wanted to see if I can beat you." Blake replied

" I forgot you already duel everybody here and managed to beat them every time when you're in the most critical stage of the duel." Jaden said

" That's right and now it's time for us to duel." Blake said

" Ok then but I'm a little busy maybe tomorrow." Jaden said

" Why?" Blake asked

" Cause I have duel scheduled to Syrus, Tyranno and Chazz." Jaden answered Blake

" Ah come on why so many duels?" Blake asked

" Well you know me." Jaden said

" Yeah you're an Obsessed Crazy Dueling Clown." Blake said

" You don't need to be that harsh you know." Jaden countered

" I don't need to be this harsh if you will just duel me." Blake countered Jaden

" Fine I'll duel you be at the Cliff 12:00 sharp!" Jaden countered Blake

" Fine!" Blake answered

What they didn't know some one is listening to them

" Hey everybody listen up Jaden and Blake are gonna duel at the cliff during lunch time 12:00 noon!" A student shouted

" Hey Syrus what are you talking about?" Jaden asked Syrus

" We and Misawa were just talking about your duel against Blake." Syrus answered

" How the heck did you know that!"? Jaden said

" Some one from the class announced that to the whole academy." Bastion said

" Misawa when did you get here?" Jaden said

" Oh come on Jaden I was here all the whole time." Bastion said

" Really I didn't see you. You should really work on your presence you know." Jaden said

" Don't even bother to tell him that Jaden cause his never gonna learn." Syrus told Jaden

" Guess your right Syrus and it's already 11:45 better get to the cliff." Jaden said

_At the Cliff_

" Jaden what took you so long look at the audience they're getting bored." Blake said

" Yeah yeah just start the Duel." Jaden said

" Ok then!" Blake said

" Get your game on!" Jaden shouted

" Duel!" They said in unison

" Ok I'll start. Draw! I summon **Alien Shock Trooper (1/5)** in attack mode I set 3 cards I end my turn." Blake said

" Ok my turn draw, summon **Elemental Hero Stratos (1/5) **in attack mode,

I'll activate the effect of **E. Hero**-." Jaden was interfered by Blake

" I activate my face down card **Divine Wrath (2/3) **this card negates the effect of a monster card and destroys it I activate my quick-play spell card from my hand **Emergency Provisions (3/2)** to increase my life points by 1000 points." Blake said

" Tchh! I set 2 cards. I end my turn." Jaden said

" Draw I set a monster card in defense position and set a card I end my turn." Blake said

" Ok my turn draw I summon **Elemental Hero Neos Alius (2/4)** in attack mode. Get ready now **Neos Alius** attack the face down monster card of Blake." Jaden said

" No your not I activate my face down card **Drain Vanish** **(4/2)** this card makes the attacking monster Attack become 0 and destroys it too!" Blake countered " Men where do you get this cards it's pretty annoying you know so that's why you win your duels well then I take 2100 damage because your defense is **Soul Tiger (5/2*B) **who has 2100 defense and 0 attack pretty clever move. I end my turn." Jaden said

" Ok then Draw! Hmm.. (smiles) I summon **Mystic Dragon (6/2) **in attack mode and activate **Mystical Space Typhoon (7/1)** to destroy you're card then I activate **Pot of Greed (8/2) **ok I Draw 2 cards activate **United We Stand** **(9/1)** I equip it to Mystic Dragon the effect of Mystic Dragon is activated cause it has 2 counters on it so that means I draw another 2 cards activate **Ancient Rules (10/2) **so I can special summon one of the most powerful cards in my card group that was given to me by my uncle Seto Kaiba **Blue Eyes White Dragon (11/1)** in attack mode now I activate **Axe of Despair** **(12/0)** and then equip to Blue Eyes White Dragon now.

The attacks of my Monster's are:

Blue Eyes White Dragon 4000 because of Axe of DespairMystic Dragon's original attack of 1900 now is 5100 because of United We Stand  
Alien Shock Trooper 1900 and Soul Tiger 0. Ok all in all its 11,000 points your finished Jaden now Blue Eyes White Dragon, Mystic Dragon and Alien Shock Trooper attack Jaden directly now!" Blake said

" Wow JR you managed to defeat me by using just 12 cards I don't how you did it but it's pretty good but remember this isn't the end of our rivalry yet it was sweet duel though." Jaden said

" I know our rivalry just started but I guess our next battle to each other is in the Duel City." Blake said

" What do you mean Duel City?" Jaden asked

" Am I the only one who watches news; My father announced it in Domino City that the next Duel Games will be held this year for us to know the next King of Games." Blake said

" Ahh yeah you're the only one." Jaden answered

" Then you start watching! You hear me," Blake shouted

" If you say so." Jaden said

' So Blake who is your father we never knew who he is cause your bio data in the school is almost blank the only ones written in it is your first name and your age and how the heck do you got in the academy." Alexis asked

" I got a scholarship from my Uncle Seto Kaiba and my father is Yugi Muto he adopted in the orphanage when I was 8 years old and my other Uncle Joey Wheeler also adopted one of them but I don't remember who is but she was my best friend but from what I remember she doesn't duel." Blake said

" What Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler." Most of them said in unison

" They're the world's top 3 duelists we're way out of their level and how the heck did you became their relatives." Syrus said

" Well I say not my father dueled me " once but I manage to damage him by 2150 points." Blake said

" Yeah it's good but how about the others you maybe the top 4th duelist in the world you know." Jaden said

**(Note that I'm just making this up)**

" Well your right there Jaden." Alexis said

" What Jaden's right but that's impossible." Blake said

" What do you mean impossible." Jaden said

" I mean impossible you idiot well you maybe right there I mean I manage to beat you all but I don't think that I'm the top 4th duelist in the world." Blake said

" And by the way Blake who's the she in the orphanage." Syrus asked

Mean while Syrus is talking Blake is having a good all day dream

" Hey Blake how are you?" A girl asked

" --- It has been a long time." Blake answered

" Yeah it's been 8 years ago when we last saw each other at the orphanage." The girl said

' She's as beautiful as ever.' Blake said

But Jaden disturb him

" Jaden why did you disturb with my dream." Blake shouted

" What dream you're eyes weren't closed." Jaden replied

" Hey Jaden it's called day dreaming everyone gets it once in a while." Bastion said

" What Bastion I didn't knew that you were here." Jaden and Blake said in unison

" Oh come on you two are really annoying me." Bastion said

" Well I don't "Day Dream" Bastion." Jaden said to Bastion

" Well it's time to face reality Bastion and like I said Syrus I was adopted by Yugi Muto so they are not actually my relatives." Blake said

" So Blake what are you dreaming of exactly." Jasmine said

" You don't need to know." Blake said

" Come on we all want to know you know." Jaden said

" Oh yeah why don't you guys just duel me." Blake said

" Let me handle this." Aster suddenly appeared

" Aster this could be a challenge." Blake said

" Ok let's duel." Aster said

But the bell ranged just before they can duel

" All of the sudden I'm bored of Dueling you since I beaten you before."

" Oh yeah you were just lucky before." Aster said

" Luck has no relation to Dueling just skill and just have fun when you duel that's the most of you forgot when you guys dueled me you guys were just thinking of winning against me." Blake said

" My head hurts." Jaden said

" Well that's predictable with someone like Jaden." Mindy sighed

" I'll show you I'm worth it. Jaden let's battle now." Aster said

" Ok let's duel!" Jaden said

(A/N: The result of this duel will be based in the CPU Spectator Duel feature of

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2)

_After the Duel_

" Sorry Aster you're not good enough for Jaden his just to good." Blake said

" Damn I lost I didn't thought you were gonna summon Necroid Shaman I would have won if Dogma wasn't destroy by the effect of Necroid Shaman." Aster protested

" Oh come one why can't you just admit that you're not skilled enough Aster." Blake said

" Ok I admit I don't know how a pro like me and my Destiny Heroes isn't skilled enough to beat Jaden and his Elemental Heroes but how the heck did Blake beat Jaden." Aster said " All that matters is your passion to dueling but you didn't have it Aster you were just thinking of beating Jaden." Blake said

" Blake you're the strongest duelist that I dueled after Yugi." Jaden said

" What do you mean after Yugi?" They asked

" Oh it's nothing really." Jaden said

" Hey guys we better hurry back to class I'm thinking Crowler is about to explode." Blake said

" Your right Blake." Blair said

" Oh great the witch has spoken." Chazz said

" What did you say Princeton!" Blair shouted

While the others were stopping Chazz and Blair from insulting each other Jaden and Blake were already half way there.

" Hey you guys better hurry." Blake and Jaden said

" You guys are very fast you know." Jesse said

" Of course Blake and I always wake up late you know." Jaden said

" That's why we always run to beat the bell, your pretty fast yourself Jesse." Blake said

" I know." Jesse said

_At Class_

" As you all know Yugi Muto the current King of Games has announced that next Duel King games will start this month Yugi Muto said that anyone can participate." Vellian Crowler said

" So that means I can participate. Sweetness." Jaden said

" Yeah I'm pretty excited too," Jesse said

" Now I can regain my reputation as a duelist." Bastion said

" And I can prove myself to Rhodes." Chazz said

" Sheesh you guys are naïve." Alexis said

" Hey Blake aren't you excited about the tournament." Jaden asked

" Oh that yeah I'm excited just thinking about my deck my dad gave me a booster pack before I enrolled at the academy but I didn't opened it yet may be I'll open it at the tournament." Blake said

" What was covering Blake?" Syrus said

" I remember it was Monster Reborn." Blake said

" Monster Reborn, Maybe it's Magic Cards." Jaden said

" You maybe right there." Bastion said

" Don't bother thinking guys even I don't know what cards is inside it." Blake said

" Your probably right." Bastion said

" Ok you guys already finish blubbering there." Vellian said

" Ok please explain the rules of it Mr. Crowler." Bastion said

" I don't know much yet but from our reliable source that it will be divided to 3 tournaments in 3 different stadiums which are Atemus Stadium, Blackus Stadium and Blueas Stadium." Vellian Crowler said

" So where do we sign up?" Bastion said

" Oh that you must go to the chancellor's office and take a registration form from The Chancellor." Vellian Crowler said

_After Class_

" Hey Blake can we have a rematch." Jaden said

" Sure we can but to make it more interesting we must battle each other at the finals of The Duel Tournament it would be more sweet." Blake said

" Your right men but I got to go right now." Jaden said

" Don't tell at the beach with Alexis." Blake said

" How did you know that?" Jaden asked.

" Hey I have a girlfriend you know." Blake said

" What you already have a girlfriend?" Jaden said

" You know the girl from the orphanage I've been telling you guys after our duel." Blake said

"Oh that one I thought you forgot her name." Jaden said

" Well I kinda lied." Blake said

" Exactly who is she?" Jaden asked

" Ria Wheeler." Blake said

" You mean The Very Hot Ria Wheeler the Pop Star." Jaden said

" Yes but don't tell anyone and just go to your date or something." Blake said

" It's not a date you know." Jaden answered back

Jaden went to the beach and met up with Alexis

" Hey Lex what's up?" Jaden said

" O hey Jaden you know the usual." Alexis said

" Hey Lex how do you think that Blake was able to beat us easily." Jaden said

" That's a mystery Jaden a very mysterious mystery." Alexis answered

" SO what do you wanted to talk about Alexis?" Jaden asked

" I just I just wanted to know if your were interested in somebody." Alexis finally said

" Yeah I am why did you asked." Jaden stated

" Because be-because I like you Jaden!" She finally confessed

" Wha-what!" Jaden shocked

" I hesitated to tell you before because I think you might don't like me but now I'm not afraid no more." Alexis said

" I like you to Alexis." Jaden also confessed

" You do." Alexis cried

" Yeah I do." Jaden calming Alexis down

_At The Main Building of Kaiba Corporation at Domino City_

" The most anticipated Duel Games has begun hmph it's been a long since a Major Tournament has been organized and also by Maximillion Pegasus." Seto Kaiba The C.E.O and President of Kaiba Corporation said

" Hey Big Brother aren't you participating in the tournament?" Mokuba Kaiba the little brother of Seto Kaiba asked

" No not this time Mokuba let's let the youth have a chance this time and also I want to know how is Blake doing with my gift to him." Seto answered

" Yeah your right Big Brother but why did Pegasus sponsored the tournament?" Mokuba asked

" His just promoting the tournament so the people will come he is the one who owns the stadiums were they are playing by the we are also sponsoring the tournament." Seto said

" You have a point." Mokuba finished

_Back at Duel Academy_

" Hey Chancellor can I have 3 registration forms for the Duel King Tournament it's for us 3 Jaden, Jesse and I." Blake said

" Ok then Blake you know you're our best chance of winning this tournament." The Chancellor said

" I'm flattered Sir but I must go now." Blake said

" Ok bye then." The Chancellor said

_At the Slifer Red Dorm Cafeteria_

" Hey Jaden how did the date go?" Blake sarcastically said

" It's not a date you idiot by the way don't tell anyone about this but me and Alexis just became a couple." Jaden said

" What!" Blake shouted

" Psst! Don't be noisy." Jaden said

" I mean it's a loss to women everywhere." Blake again with the sarcastics

" Hey what do you mean?" Jesse suddenly appeared

" Hey Jaden can I tell to him?" Blake asked

" Yeah alright." Jaden agreed

" Just don't tell to anyone ok." Blake said

" Ok I won't tell anyone." Jesse replied

" Jaden and Alexis are now couples." Blake whispered

" What!" Jesse shouted

" Psst! I thought I told you to be quiet." Blake said

" Well you didn't. I mean it's a loss to men everywhere." Jesse said

" I thought I told you two to be quiet!" Jaden said

" We are quiet Jaden." Blake and Jesse said in unison

" Well your not." Jaden said

" You think so huh." Blake said

" Practically yes." Jaden said

" Ok you 2 fools stop now." A man with a French accent spoke

" Vice – Chancellor Bonaparte what are you doing here?" Jesse said

" What do you think I'm doing, I'm doing my daily inspection." Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte said

" Oh really." Jaden and Blake said

" Silent!" Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte shouted

" Bye Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte." Jaden said

" What are you doing to me you fool." Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte said

" Just making you go out." Jaden said

" So Vellian Crowler what are you doing here." Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte said outside of the cafeteria

" Nothing of your concern." Vellian Crowler said

" I have an idea let's settle this with a duel Red Boy." Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte suggested

" A good idea indeed." Vellian Crowler said

" This will be a tag duel." Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte said

" Ok then me and Jaden will make sure to beat you two." Blake said

" Alright this could be awesome." Jesse said

Some students were murmuring about the duel

" Get your game on." Jaden said

" We'll surely win." Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte said

" Ok me first Draw! I activate a spell card **Pot of Greed (1/7) **activate spell card **Future Fusion** **(2/6) **I choose the Chimera-Tech Overdragon I'll send 10 cards and then I'll activate **Overload Fusion** **(3/5) **to summon the Chimera-Tech Overdragon I'll send all the 10 cards I sent before now come out Chimera-Tech Overdragon activate **Quick Attack (2/4)** now Chimera-Tech Overdragon attack the opponent directly I think we win cause the attack power my Chimera-Tech Overdragon is 8000 points." Blake said

" What we even have a chance to make turn." Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte said

" Ayayay we lost." Vellian said

" Why do you get all the fun and where did you get that card." Jaden said

" Well you do know that Seto Kaiba is my uncle." Blake said

" So that's where you get your cards." Jaden said

" Hey I'm kinda sleepy I'm going to my room now. Hey by the way Jaden and Jesse here's the form." Blake said

" Thanks Blake I think I'm gonna hit the hay too." Jesse said

" Me too night guys." Jaden said

_The next morning at class_

" Students I have an important announcement for all of whom registered for The Duel King Tournament." The Chancellor announced

" What is it Chancellor." Bastion spoke

" All must go to the Pier cause the Duel Tournament will start next week and Mr. Seto Kaiba ordered to prepare all the students who are participating and those who want to watch can also come for Kaiba Corporation had sent enough ships to bring us all to Domino City." The Chancellor said

" What everyone in the academy can come wow Mr. Kaiba is one rich guy." Jaden said

" Of course he is his the wealthiest person in Domino City even in the country I think." Bastion said

" Wow you're filled with information Misawa." Jaden said

" Can you stop calling me Misawa and start calling me Bastion." Bastion told Jaden

" Blah blah blah blah blah." Jaden said

" Can you shut up you 2!" Blake suddenly shouted

" No you shut up." Jaden shouted as well

" Oh no don't make me shout it." Blake said

" Don't tell it." Jaden shouted in mercy

" Too late. Hey everybody Jaden has girlfriend and her name is Alexis Rhodes." Blake finally shouted

" What it's impossible Rhodes don't tell me it's true." Chazz panic

" But ho-how did you know." Alexis totally shocked that Blake knew

" Jaden told us." Blake said

" What do you mean us?" Syrus questioned

" Me and Jesse right Jesse." Blake told Jesse

" True." Jesse said

" Oh no this is unreal." Chazz said

" Calm down Chazz it's just a girl." Bastion said

" What do you mean just a girl I've always dreamed someone like Dark Magician Girl would be my girlfriend." Syrus said

" Aha! Oh Blake don't forget that I also secret about you." Jaden evilly said

" Oh no! Don't tell me." Blake said

" Oh yes it is. Hey everybody listen up Blake also has a girlfriend." Jaden said

" I knew it." Blake threw his cap

" Wow Blake's a hotty." Jasmine said

" Too bad his taken." Mindy and Jasmine both said

" And who is she?" Syrus said

" Her name is Ria Wheeler the Pop Star." Jaden said

" What!!" Every Male shouted except for Jaden and Blake of course

" It's a loss to men everywhere." Jesse spoken

" What nonsense." Aster gave his opinion

" Yeah your right but not to me -." Tyranno showed up but didn't finished speaking

" And my dinos yeah I already know that." Syrus said

" This is the last draw. Let's duel Jaden!" Blake shouted

" That's what I'm waiting for you to say." Jaden said

" Oh really." Blake said

" I'll start draw I summon **Elemental Hero Neos Alius (1/5)** in attack mode I set 2 cards I end my turn." Jaden did his turn

" Draw! I summon **Mystic Dragon** **(1/5) **in attack mode I set 2 cards I end my turn." Blake finished his turn

" Okay my turn draw activate **Pot of Greed (2/3) **activate my facedown card **Polymerization (3/5) **now summon **Elemental Hero Tempest** **(4/0)**! Now attack Mystic Dragon. Now Neos Alius attack the opponent directly" Jaden said

" Don't forget I can draw 2 cards because you activated 2 spell cards this round." Blake said

" I didn't forget. Now you take 3000 damage. But now Tempest attack is back to 2800 points." Jaden said

" Okay my turn Draw activate **Magic Sanctuary (2/5) **now we both must pick 1 spell card from our deck we can use it any time in the game." Blake said

" Ok I already pick mine." Jaden said

" Me to now activate my facedown card **Ancient Rules (3/5) **and summon **Blue Eyes White Dragon (4/4)** in attack mode I set 2 cards I end my turn." Blake said

" Okay me again draw activate facedown card **H-Heated Heart (5/2) **and equip to Tempest now activate **Miracle Fusion (6/1) **and summon another Tempest now I think we know who will win." Jaden said

" Yeah I know me." Blake said

" What do you mean me?' Jaden said

" I mean this activate my face down card **Polymerization (3/4) **I can use this because of Magic Sanctuary now I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon activate my face down card **Mispolymerization** **(4/4)** to remove your first Elemental Hero Tempest and activate my Quick Play spell card **De-Fusion (5/3) **to remove your second Elemental Hero Tempest." Blake said

" Okay then I end my turn." Jaden said

" Draw activate spell card **Megamorph (6/2) **to double the attack power of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to 9000 now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack the opponent directly." Blake shouted

" No way I lost again." Jaden said

" You'll never beat me why don't use Neos Justice now your True Hero deck is boring but if your really desperate search for the power of the supreme king because even fused with Yubel isn't enough." Blake insulted

" Why you!" His eyes turned yellow and blue

" By the way Jaden I notice that you started to be jolly again." Blake said

" I notice that too." Jaden saidz

***TOOT TOOT***

" Hey isn't that the boat." Blake panic

" Where is everybody?" Jaden shouted

" We better hurry now Jaden." Blake panicked more

" Damn them." Jaden's eye turned yellow and blue again

" I'm not going to let them leave us here I'll just Uncle Kaiba for help." Blake angry

**(END OF CHAPTER) Well that a long a time until I upload this fanfic well I didn't have to make it and by the way if you see someone named JR I that would be Blake I changed the just last week.**

Preview of the next chapter

" Well I gotta say that's travelling in style." Jaden wowed by the ride

" Same old Kaiba." Blake said

" Who you calling old." A certain voice said


End file.
